Estupidez
by Pamina and Mint
Summary: [Completa]O comportado cavaleiro de aquário resolve que é hora de se declarar, o charme do cavaleiro de escorpião já estava tirando-o do sério, e como lhe faltava coragem para fazê-lo... fic escrita em conjunto com Mint. Yaoi leve.
1. Capítulo 01

**Título:** Estupidez

**Autoras:** Pamina e Mint

**Sinopse:**O comportado cavaleiro de aquário resolve que é hora de se declarar, o charme do cavaleiro de escorpião já estava tirando-o do sério, e como lhe faltava coragem para fazê-lo (ainda que ele não admita) resolveu embebedar-se e agarrar, sem aviso prévio, o surpreso escorpiano. Yaoi Milo x Camus. E um pouquinho de MdM x Afrodite Mu x Shaka

**Retratação:** Os personagens e locais não nós pertencem, são todos de Masami Kurumada. Apenas escrevemos isso aqui sem fins lucrativos e não intenção de se divertir um pouco mexendo com o Camus.

**Capítulo 01**

O ar frio entrava agradavelmente em seus pulmões. Respirou com força, querendo que ar gelado o congelasse por dentro, impedindo todas aquelas sensações. Ele era frio, não podia sentir essa era a mais pura realidade, Camus jamais poderia sentir. Mas estava contradizendo tudo aquilo, sentindo algo apertar dentro de si, comprimir o que achava que estava congelado há muito tempo, um remexer de borboletas dentro de seu estômago, acontecia quando avistava os cabelos azuis ao longe, balançando com o vento e ondulando mais os cachos. Vendo o cavaleiro de escorpião caminhando felinamente, com aquele sorriso de zombaria e orgulho nos lábios, os olhos se estreitando como se fosse atacar a qualquer momento. Definitivamente tudo isso não era justo com ele. Por que Milo tinha que ser tão irritantemente sedutor? Respirou mais uma vez, enevoando os pensando e sentido o chão se congelando com o seu cosmo. Só queria voltar a ser frio, somente isso.

Ouviu um barulho de passos passarem pela sua casa e reconheceu o cosmo como sendo o de Máscara da Morte. Lá ia o cavaleiro de câncer, tentando ser discreto, se dirigindo para décima segunda casa ao encontro de um alegre Afrodite. Camus já podia até sentir o cheiro de rosas que exalava da casa vizinha, Afrodite não media esforços se tratando de suas rosas, ainda mais quando sabia que seu amante apareceria àquela noite. Deixou um sorriso amargo passar por seus lábios. Até MdM já tinha se rendido àqueles sentimentos, por que o cavaleiro de gelo não podia?

Seus pensamentos se turvavam enquanto sorvia a forte bebida, sabendo que não deveria ter começado a beber assim em pleno santuário, mas ele detestava a agitação de Sábado que ficava a cidade mais próxima, onde os cavaleiros costumavam ir para beber e se divertir. Para ele toda aquela socialização, ambientes lotados e o barulho de pessoas alegres, eram irritantes. Não tinha o hábito de se render ao álcool, no entanto precisa de algo que o fizesse esquecer, mesmo sabendo que aquela era a forma mais errada e que não adiantaria muito no final das contas. Bebeu mais um gole no gargalo da garrafa e mais outro e mais outro... Se afogava nos próprios sentimentos.

Ouviu mais um barulho nas escadas que levava para a casa de peixes. Saiu da parte mal iluminada, de trás de uma das pilastras e andou para a saída de sua casa a fim de ver o que acontecia nas escadas, apesar de já ter noção do que se tratava. Levantou-se cambaleando para os lados, com a sensação de que o chão era uma espuma inconveniente que não o deixava se equilibrar e manter sua compostura. Saiu com a garrafa ainda na mão e já avistando os dois cavaleiros que se agarravam nas escadas. Por Athena! Será que não podiam controlar os malditos hormônios? Já não eram mais adolescentizinhos em descobrimento.

- Aqui não Máscara, pode aparecer alguém. – Afrodite sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de MdM.

- Até parece. Camus deve estar dormindo há essa hora, a casa dele estava bastante silenciosa, e foi você que tratou de vim até aqui em vez de me esperar na entrada da sua casa. – O italiano fogoso, agarrava possessivamente a cintura do delicado cavaleiro de peixes, afundando o rosto no pescoço e tentando aspirar ao máximo o cheiro de rosas.

Tinha que ser aqueles dois. Camus que não era adepto do voyeurismo, já foi logo reclamando, ou melhor, fazendo um escândalo, já que se encontrava sob enfeito da bebida.

- Mas que pouca vergonha é essa aqui? – Gritou, descendo as escadas. Os outros dois cavaleiros se afastaram rapidamente. Camus desceu com cuidado para não cair, sua consciência lutando para que demonstrasse mais auto controle. – Vão parando com esse agarramento, até parece que não conhecem um quarto.

- Fala baixo, Camus. – Sibilou MdM.

- Falar baixo? – Gargalhou. – COMO SE MAIS NINGUEM SOUBESSE DO CASO DE VOCES DOIS...

- Psiiiii... – O italiano tentou pular em cima de Camus para silenciá-lo, mas foi impedido por Afrodite.

- Desculpe Camus. – Pediu ajeitando a fina blusa que havia subido para o meio do abdômen. Olhou para Aquário, os cabelos meio desarrumados, o rosto um pouco rubro e uma garrafa de uísque na mão. – Você bebeu? – Perguntou meio incrédulo.

- Só um pouquinho. – Respondeu Camus, sorrindo abobalhado.

- Vamos embora daqui Afrodite, antes que apareça alguém.

- Espera, Máscara, o Camus está bêbado.

- E daí? Você já ficou bêbado inúmeras vezes, eu também, qual o problema nisso? – Dito com impaciência

- Estamos falando do Camus. O que levaria um dos cavaleiros mais certinhos e obedientes do santuário beber? – Indagou curioso e com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu se fosse você, MdM, segurava esse cavaleiro ai antes que ele tente me agarrar. – Soltou Camus rindo descontroladamente e levando a garrafa à boca.

- Ora seu... – MdM ameaçou partir para cima de Camus, mas foi impedido por Afrodite.

- Mais que diabos estão acontecendo aqui? – Shura apareceu no meio de toda aquela confusão, sem entender nada.

- Olá Shura, venha presenciar o agarramento desses dois. – O cavaleiro de capricórnio olhou com a cara meio amassada para o casal e depois se voltou para Camus.

- São duas da manhã, eu estava dormindo sabia? Quando ouvi você berrando e acordei, o que deu em você, Camus? O que é isso na sua mão? Você está bebendo?

- Vamos embora, Afrodite. – MdM puxou Afrodite para ir com ele.

- Afrodite, você embebedou o Camus? – Perguntou Shura.

- Claro que não, que é isso, Shurinha. Por que toda vez que acontece algo assim vocês tem logo que me acusar? – Fez biquinho e Shura tentou concertar.

- Bom... É que... Foi assim com o MdM, não foi?

MdM olhou de Shura para Afrodite sem entender nada. Peixes arregalou os olhos e fez sinal para que Shura se calasse.

- Você me embebedou, Afrodite? – Perguntou o cavaleiro de câncer ficando vermelho.

- Claro que não...

- Embebedou sim. – Camus deixou a garrafa de lado. – Todo o santuário ficou sabendo, você não lembra, MdM, na festa que o Aioria deu.

- Me explique essa historia, Afrodite. – MdM já se alterava.

- É... Bom... Não foi isso não, amorzinho, eles entenderam mal e... E...

- Não enrola não, Afrodite, vai logo com isso. – Incentivou Camus.

- Camus, você bêbado não dá certo. – Shura tentou levantar o amigo e sair dali com ele antes que estragassem mais ainda o romance de Afrodite.

Tentou levantar Aquário enquanto MdM pedia explicações e um Afrodite quase choroso com aquela situação. Pela primeira vez o peixinho não tinha feito algo por mal, foi na mais pura "inocência". Shura já descia as escadas de volta para a casa de aquário, com Camus quase caindo e segurando a garrafa de uísque, tentou tomar das mãos dele, mas não obteve sucesso. Aquele ali bêbado era mais teimoso ainda. Chegaram dentro da casa e Shura já ia levar Camus para seus aposentos secretos que tinha em toda casa do zodíaco, quando o amigo pediu para que o soltasse.

- Você não está em condições de andar sozinho.

- Cadê o Milo? – Shura olhou confuso diante a pergunta e depois responde o óbvio.

- Essa hora deve estar dormindo. Você tem sorte dele não ter acordado com os seus berros, aquele ali quando é perturbado dormindo sai de perto.

- Chama ele, Shura.

- O que? - O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos. Sabia que Camus e Milo eram muito amigos e ligados, só que não havia necessidade de chamar o Escorpião, ele é que não era doido de incomodar Milo no meio da madrugada, não mesmo, ainda tinha muito o que viver. – Olha, Camus, caso você queira alguém para conversar sobre os seus problemas pode falar comigo, mas não é uma boa idéia chamar o Milo à uma hora dessas. – Ficou surpreso do que havia dito, desde quando ele tinha paciência para ouvir problemas, e nem era tão próximo assim de Camus, o único que conseguia mesmo quebrar a barreira de gelo era Milo.

- Não! Eu quero o Milo. – Camus fez uma carinha manhosa de menino perdido. – Chama ele, Shura.

Sem dúvida nenhuma aquele ali não era o frio cavaleiro de aquário. O que um pouco de uísque não faz com alguém tão controlado.

- Se você quiser eu posso chamar o Mu... – Não, não era uma boa idéia. Não queria ter que ir até a primeira casa só porque Camus tinha tomado um porre. – Quer dizer, tem o Afrodite, ele gosta de ouvir essas coisa... Ah não, esquece, ele tá com o MdM...

Camus se levantou de vez, sentindo uma tontura, resolveu ignorar. Shura tentou mais uma vez ajuda-lo, mas foi impendido com um leve empurrão.

- Não precisa chamar ele. – Aquário se dirigiu à saída de sua casa. – Eu vou até lá.

- Camus, isso já é demais. Você não pode acordar o Milo. – Já perdia a paciência com aquele ali.

- Posso sim. – Camus descia as escadas e Shura vinha mais atrás, bufando irritado.

- Milo vai fazer um escândalo se for acordado.

- Milo nunca faria um escândalo por ser acordado por mim. – Camus deixou um discreto sorriso passar pelos seus lábios.

- Volte, Camus! Eu sei que você não quer levar uma agulha escarlate. Eu ouvi dizer que dói bastante.

- Eu sei, o Hyoga me disse...

Continuou indo para a oitava casa, passando pela de capricórnio, ainda com Shura ao seu encalço e descendo para a de sagitário. Seu lado racional gritava para que desse meia volta e esquecesse aquela loucura. Tomou mais um gole de uísque na tentativa de afetar de vez a sua consciência, se dando ao luxo de baixar a guarda pelo menos uma vez. No entanto ainda tinha noção de que iria se arrepender mais tarde e que teria conseqüências se continuasse com aquela loucura. Queria tanto ver Milo, nem que fosse só para sentir aquele leve perfume almiscarado de mar que sempre sentia quando estava muito próximo do grego.

Chegou as escadas que desciam para a casa de escorpião, sua visão já não estava muito boa, conseguia ver duas pilastras lado a lado, mas tinha certeza que só havia uma e que a outra estaria mais afastada, olhou para a outra e viu mais duas, o chão rodava aos seus pés. Teve ímpeto de se jogar ali na escada e ver se parava com aquelas sensações, mas suas pernas os guiavam apenas para a casa de escorpião.

- Camus, volte! Você conversa com o Milo amanhã. – Camus não deu ouvidos. – Ah, quer saber? Eu vou voltar para a minha casa, não vou ficar aqui para ver o Milo enfurecido por se acordado.

- Shiiiii! – Camus levou um dos dedos aos lábios fazendo sinal para que Shura fizesse silêncio. – Vai acabar acordando ele. E eu quero fazer uma surpresa.

- Não acho que o Milo vá gostar dessa surpresa. Você fica muito chato bêbado, ainda bem que isso é raro.

Entrou pela saída da casa. Tudo escuro e bêbado daquele jeito não conseguiria achar os aposentos do seu amigo, mesmo conhecendo aquela casa de cor e salteado. Shura desistiu de ir atrás dele e voltou para a casa de capricórnio, pensando na estranha atitude do cavaleiro de gelo e querendo mais do que nunca voltar a dormir. Seria capaz de entregar Camus para Athena, dizendo que ele estava bêbado dentro do santuário, mas ele mesmo já havia feito isso tantas vezes que não tinha esse direito.

Camus ainda cambaleou pela casa de escorpião, mas parou ao sentir o cosmo do amigo muito próximo. Milo estava ali ao lado, encostado em uma das pilastras, de braços cruzados. Virou-se para ele meio confuso afinal, o que fazia ele ali? Não poderia falar nada a Milo.

- O que faz aqui? – O grego perguntou de forma calorosa, como era de seu costumo ao falar com Camus. Andou até ele, Camus podia notar mesmo no escuro o típico sorriso de escárnio nos lábios do escorpião.

Continua


	2. Capítulo 02

**Título:** Estupidez

**Autoras:** Pamina e Mint

**Sinopse: **O comportado cavaleiro de aquário resolve que é hora de se declarar, o charme do cavaleiro de escorpião já estava tirando-o do sério, e como lhe faltava coragem para fazê-lo (ainda que ele não admita) resolveu embebedar-se e agarrar, sem aviso prévio, o surpreso escorpiano. Camus/Milo (MdM/Afrodite, Mu/Shaka)

**Retratação:** Os personagens e locais não me pertencem, são todos de Masami Kurumada. Apenas escrevi isso aqui sem fins lucrativos e não intenção de me divertir um pouco mexendo com o Camus.

**Capítulo 02**

Vinha caminhando a passos lentos enquanto Camus ansiava o contado, mas a estranha força da gravidade se fazia mais presente quando a bebida e a razão brigavam pelo controle em sua mente. Chegando a ele Escorpião não repetiu a pergunta meio abobado com o olhar cortante que Camus lhe dava, era de puro desejo, por ele? Ele se perguntava, mas o que importava, no momento ele não conseguira mesmo dormir pensando em seu aquariano. E pensar que desceu para espairecer um pouco e encontra-o com um olhar convidativo desses.

Nesse momento, tendo Milo tão perto de si e já estando tudo como estava ele não pensou duas vezes, se é que chegou a pensar, pois desde que decidira ir à casa de escorpião agira com instinto, enlaçou o surpreso escorpiano pelo pescoço sentindo enfim a textura de seus cabelos que sempre imaginara como seria em seus sonhos, tão sedosos quanto rebeldes, com um perfume temperado que ele já não tinha mais idéia de como definir. Era bom, como era bom.

A cabeça de Milo foi a mil! Pensamentos N rodeavam na velocidade da luz por sua mente. _O que afinal está acontecendo... Camus está louco? Resolveu finalmente se declarar ou está apenas bêbado e me confundiu com uma mulher? Por acaso meu cabelo longo dá essa impressão? Mas que droga é isso? Ah_, _por Zeus ele é tão lindo... Como pode fazer isso comigo? _Mas todos foram abruptamente interrompidos por um novo deliciosamente espaçoso que tomou o lugar de todos os outros. Camus levantou seu rosto, os olhos enevoados, pouco podia ser visto na penumbra em que toda a casa se encontrava, abriu levemente os lábios úmidos e a poucos centímetros estava os trêmulos lábios de Milo que imediatamente tomou posição, enfim, enlaçou Camus pela cintura aumentando o contato entre eles. No início do roçar os lábios se separam e um peso inesperado cai pesadamente sobre o corpo de Milo. Camus desmaiou!

-Ah por Zeus, Camus, o que é isso!? – Mas esse não lhe respondeu, parecia acabado depois de travar uma difícil batalha, que realmente acontecera, contra seu desejo, e perdera. Respirou profundamente com a cabeça no ombro de Milo espalhando seus cabelos com a expiração deixando o grego totalmente sem palavras.

-Er... Bom, o que fazer...? Talvez eu devesse levá-lo p'ra casa dele... - Balbuciou coçando a cabeça e observando o grande salão de sua casa.

-Não.

-Hã, Camus, Você está acordado?

-Não.

-Não!? – Milo só não ria por que a situação estava realmente muito estranha... Mas Camus falava dormindo! - Ei, francês, o que quer que eu faça então?

Camus nada respondeu, Milo instintivamente começou a alisar os longos cabelos, que desciam pelas costas de Camus, lentamente e sentiu um sono forte bater. Nem que o aquariano lhe pedisse ele subiria até a décima primeira casa agora, mesmo sendo apenas duas acima da sua, ele não queria deparar-se com um Shura de pijamas. Carregou Camus para seu quarto então, sem muita dificuldade já que esse não lhe largava por nada, deitou-o sobre a cama e hesitou todas as quinze vezes que tentou afastar-se. Como era tentador o rosto daquele cavaleiro, até dormindo ele o seduzia, mais uma vez fez menção de se afastar e então pensou como seria bom deitar-se ao seu lado, enlaçar-lhe o corpo, aquecer-lhe caso tivesse frio. Frio. Milo deu um triste sorriso.

-Hehe, boa noite, Camus.

Indo contra toda a sua vontade se levantou, e como se vestisse uma pesadíssima armadura, se afastou sem olhar para trás.

-Sabe... Eu não sei o que você veio fazer aqui hoje, mas seja lá o que for gostaria de pensar que veio me ver, porque eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu gosto de você, acho o seu mau humor simplesmente delicioso e sempre que você me reprime... - Olhou acima do ombro e encontrou Camus na mesma posição, dormindo com uma expressão de eu-bebi-demais. Correu para a porta e fechou-a atrás de si _"Droga!"._

-Não... Me deixe, Milo. – Soou uma voz sonolenta no quarto do cavaleiro de escorpião que já se encontrava longe demais para escutar.

000o000

De volta ao térreo o grego andava sem rumo e sentou-se na escada que seguia para a casa de Sagitário.

-O que diabos foi isso...?

Escutou passos atrás de si e um cauteloso Shura descia olhando para todos os lados, encontrou o olhar confuso, e não bravo, de Milo e seguiu até ficar ao seu lado.

-Milo, olá, boa noite, amigo... Como está?- O mais amarelo dos sorrisos.

-Tá procurando o Camus? Ele veio 'bebo' e apagou agora a pouco. Deitei ele lá em cima, se quiser pode levar, mas ele pesa, sabe...- Bom humor característico.

Shura não conseguiu esconder a cara de alívio ao saber que Camus ainda estava 'vivo', e ter encontrado Milo calmo, ao menos isso, mas se apressou em mudar a expressão.

-Ah é, não, não, é só que eu o achei estranho, sabe, ele passou pela minha casa com pressa eu nem pude vê-lo direito... heh. - Foi falando e subindo as escadas, no final da sentença, inacabada, já desaparecia na entrada da casa de sagitário.

-Hmm...

000o000

Uma, duas, sabem-se lá quantas horas se passaram, mas Camus tinha a cabeça muito cheia para conseguir dormir até o amanhecer e acordar sorridente. Já abrindo os olhos ele cobriu-os com as mãos sentindo temerosamente a violenta dor de cabeça que se aproximava, vislumbrou o quarto ainda escuro e certificou-se de que ainda era noite. Por um minuto pensou estar em seu quarto, tendo sido levado por Shura que nem deixara que se arriscasse a encarar o raivoso escorpião, mas tudo mudou quando viu a porta do quarto se abrindo e Milo entrando discretamente, tentando não fazer barulho, vindo buscar um livro numa pequena estante do outro lado do quarto. Estremeceu com os muitos pensamentos que passaram por sua cabeça e então tomou noção de sua situação. Estava ele na cama de Milo, com as roupas um pouco abertas e sem sapatos. Com a tontura da dor de cabeça fez um movimento brusco que chamou a atenção de Milo.

O Escorpião olhou encabulado para o amigo que se encontrava em sua cama e deu um sorriso, meio sem jeito com toda aquela situação. Oh Zeus! Camus havia quase beijado-o e agora estava ali em seu quarto, as faces coradas e uma das mãos na cabeça tentando segurar uma careta que insistia em aparecer. Quase riu da cara que o amigo fazia, mas achou melhor se segurar e dar uma de garoto sensato e responsável, como se isso fosse possível se tratando dele.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Camus? – Perguntou com a voz um pouco baixa e rouca. Camus o olhou mais constrangido ainda. Pensou o que afinal de contas fazia na cama do grego. Bom, pelo menos ainda estava com roupas, então talvez não fosse nada demais. Maldita bebida!

- Milo! O que eu faço aqui? Por que você me trouxe para sua cama? – Milo resolveu ignorar aquele tom de desconfiança do outro, passou a mão nervosamente pelos longos cabelos e tentou falar em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu não sei se você lembra, mas foi você quem veio até a minha casa, e por sorte me achou acordado. Você deve ter bebido demais e... – _"tentou me beijar"_, pensou em dizer, mas conhecendo bem aquele ali não seria uma boa idéia. -...Desmaiou.

Camus não sabia se suspirava aliviado. Então não tinha feito nada demais, há não ser ir até lá e desmaiar. Agora só era agradecer e sair dali antes que não respondesse por si.

- Foi só isso mesmo que houve, Milo? – Não conseguiu se conter e acabou perguntando. – Você não fez nada, certo? – _"Melhor dizendo, eu não fiz nada?". _Ainda era muito orgulhoso a ponto de perguntar se tinha feito alguma coisa, era mais fácil jogar para cima do Escorpião.

Milo dessa vez não ignorou a pergunta e o tom inquisidor do amigo. Ah se aquele francês soubesse da vontade que ele teve de agarrá-lo a partir do momento em que viu sendo enlaçado por ele e o contato de seus lábios. Se soubesse o quanto se controlou para não fazer nada, tirar algum proveito da situação em que o amigo se encontrava de madrugada. Comportou-se como um bom menino e em vez de ser recompensado, o que recebeu foi desconfiança.

- O que está insinuando, Camus? – Crispou os lábios, fazendo birra feito um menininho mimado. – Eu não fiz nada. – Cruzou os braços. Devia era ter passado na cara de Camus quem foi que tentou agarrar quem ali.

- Nada, Milo? Eu sou... – Levou novamente uma das mãos a cabeça sentindo uma tontura. Oh não! Por que isso tinha que vir logo na pior hora? Não podia pelo menos esperar que ele já estivesse em sua fria casa, onde não haveria constrangimentos.

Levantou da cama rapidamente e avistou a porta do banheiro ao lado do closet. Entrou e o pior de tudo foi constatar que nem conseguiu chegar a um local apropriado para colocar toda aquela bebida para fora. O tapete do banheiro de Milo já era.

No lado de fora, Milo ainda estava na dúvida se ria ou não. Cômico demais, se não fosse a situação em que se encontrou horas atrás, antes de amanhecer. Ainda não acreditava no que Aquário quase fez com ele, mas não passava de um momento desvairado de um bêbado.

Quando aquário saiu do banheiro murmurou um desculpa (provavelmente pelo tapete) e já ai saindo do quarto, quando foi impedido pelo braço de Milo.

- Espera, Camus! – Milo fez a melhor cara felina que podia. – Você não vai me dizer por que veio até aqui? – Camus arregalou os olhos e tentou esconder sua surpresa. Não poderia falar a verdade, não já estando em seu estado normal, sóbrio.

- Hum... Eu... Eu não sei... Acho que...

- Ah, pára de enrolar, ô francês, diz logo o que você veio fazer aqui bicado daquele jeito. – Milo deu uma tapinha nas costa dele e soltou com mais zombaria do que nunca. – Quem diria heim? O Grande senhor do auto controle, que nunca faz nada de errado e obedece as ordens de Athena, bêbado, justamente no dia em que a deusa viaja. Qual foi o motivo? Ah, mas desde quando nós precisamos de motivos para desobedecer à deusa... Eu só não esperava isso de você.

Camus fuzilou Milo com o olhar. Quer dizer que ele ficava bêbado uma vez naquele santuário e já era visto com um dos irresponsáveis? E o pior era ter que fingir que era isso mesmo, melhor do que contar a Milo qual o verdadeiro motivo.

- Não tenho que lhe dar explicações, agora me deixe ir que eu tenho que treinar ainda hoje.

- Que é isso, já tá de mau humor? Se você quiser eu pego mais bebida para você. – Brincou Milo, sem conter mais o riso. Era sempre assim, melhor fingir ser alegre e brincalhão do que ter que admitir que a única coisa que queria era que Aquário continuasse bêbado para que, quem sabe, assim ter coragem de fazer o que tanto queria.

Perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava, Camus saiu dali, pisando duro e querendo chegar logo na décima primeira casa, resmungava, em francês, frases que se perdiam no meio, já chegava a misturar frases em francês, russo e grego. Na escada de saída de escorpião finalizou tudo com um:

- Isso é que dá beber e querer se declarar, só podia dar nisso mesmo. – E mais alto ainda soltou. – Eu mato o Shura! Ele devia ter me amarrado.

Subiu o resto das escadas sem notar Milo mais atrás, próximo a uma das pilastras, com a cara mais boba desse mundo e tentando digerir os resmungos do mal humorado francês.

Milo deixou as costas deslizarem pela pilastra e se sentou no chão frio. Camus havia ido ali para se declarar? Seus ouvidos só podiam estar lhe pregando uma peça ou estava sonhando. Baixou a cabeça, meio manhoso, desejando que tudo fosse verdade e que Camus voltasse para assumir a possível declaração. Sorriu amargamente, nunca que ele iria fazer isso. O sol batia fracamente na pilastra da sua casa e a nevoa do amanhecer ainda se dissipava. Sentia tanto sono, passou a madrugada acordado por causa de um estúpido cavaleiro de ouro que não queria assumir o que sentia.

Ainda com aquela cara de menino manhoso que acaba de perder um doce voltou a pensar na sua amizade com Camus. Era divertido apreciar o jeito peculiar e distante de Camus e sempre achou que sentia algo pelo aquariano, tentava a todo custo tirar essas coisas da cabeça, não queria perder a amizade de Camus, preferia não estar tão próximo dele, pelo menos o ter por perto sempre que quisesse e poder olhar nos seus belos olhos gélidos. Zeus! Camus havia dito que estava ali para se declarar, seus sentimentos eram correspondidos e o que ele fazia? Ficava ali, encostado em uma das pilastras sem acreditar no que ouvira. Daria um jeito naquela situação, teria que tirar essa historia a limpo e saber sobre a suposta declaração de Aquário. Tocou com os dedos os lábios imaginando o possível beijo.

Continua


	3. Capítulo 03

**Título: **Estupidez

**Autoras:** Pamina e Mint

**Sinopse: **O comportado cavaleiro de aquário resolve que é hora de se declarar, o charme do cavaleiro de escorpião já estava tirando-o do sério, e como lhe faltava coragem para fazê-lo (ainda que ele não admita) resolveu embebedar-se e agarrar, sem aviso prévio, o surpreso escorpiano. Camus/Milo (MdM/Afrodite, Mu/Shaka)

**Retratação:** Os personagens e locais não nos pertencem, são todos de Masami Kurumada. Apenas escrevemos isso aqui sem fins lucrativos e não intenção de nos divertirmos um pouco mexendo com o Camus.

**Capítulo 03**

Após seguir bufando capricórnio acima, berrando e declarando-se inconscientemente ao escorpião a quem direcionava seu momentâneo ódio, e eterno amor. Parou na casa seguinte buscando com olhos a próxima vítima de seus devaneios, mal sucedidos, e nem teve trabalho em encontrar Shura, que lá estava espreguiçando-se como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Virou-se sonolento e encarou com certa surpresa o raivoso aquariano, que congelava o chão que passava, aproximando-se.

- Cammmm... - Nem seu nome conseguiu terminar, pois sua goela foi envolvida por frígidas, enormes e enfurecidas mãos. – Gasp!

- Shhhuraaa - Sussurrou Camus entre dentes. – Por que infernos você me deixou ir?! Deveria ter me amarrado! Me prendia em qualquer canto, cortava os meus pés com a Excalibur!

Dúvida era tudo o que tinha na cabeça do pobre capricórnio. Um pouco de medo também, quem sabe o que o comportado cavaleiro de aquário sob o efeito da bebida poderia fazer. Desvencilhou-se como pôde e balbuciou algo.

- Mas... mas, Camus! - Camus o soltou para ouvir sua explicação, até certo ponto.

-Camus, eu fui, ainda ontem, na casa de Milo, ele estava acordado e falou comigo, disse-me que você chegara bêbado e que estava dormindo na casa dele. Vendo que você estava bem... - Shura parou, não deveria demonstrar tanta preocupação pelo cachaceiro que só lhe deu trabalho... Mas já dissera demais. As mãos de Camus o soltaram.

-Então... Foi apenas isso mesmo. – _"Mas eu estraguei tudo mesmo"_, pensou, "_inclusive o tapete... Ah Zeus!"._

Mais uma vez arrependido, já se zangando de suas atitudes impensadas que lhe causavam um incômodo arrependimento desnecessário, voltou a por a gélida máscara. Deu uma leve tapa no ombro de Shura.

- Me desculpe. - E continuou a subida até sua casa. Daria uma lavada no rosto, pegaria a armadura e sumiria por pelo menos alguns dias, não conseguiria encarar Milo agora. "_Maldita hora em que... Eu jamais deveria... Maldita seja... Esta paixão."_

Shura estava perdido em dúvidas desde que encontrara o aquariano bêbado. Ao menos ele se desculpara após tudo.

-Ahhh, que irritante! Pro inferno com tudo isso, pensar faz minha cabeça doer!

Sons de passos vinham das escadas que seguiam para a casa de aquário, Shura já temeu encontrar novamente Camus em outro acesso de loucura por se lembrar de algo que aconteceu. Mas ao invés do furioso aquariano ele deparou-se com um sorridente canceriano. MdM vinha a passos largos, com os cabelos assanhados, uma cara amassada, de quem não dormira... muito, mas seu amplo sorriso confirmava que ele estava de extremo bom humor.

Passou por Shura sem cumprimentá-lo, como de costume, deu uma esticada nos braços, pescoço e desapareceu pela entrada da casa de capricórnio. Depois dessa Shura voltou para a cama.

000o000

_"Não sei por que ele não vem até a minha casa, ele deveria respeitar minha decoração! Quanto tempo isso vai dura? Já são muitos os que sabem..."_ Ainda descendo MdM pensava na sua relação com Afrodite e deparou-se com Escorpião que estava sentado no chão de seu templo, encostado numa pilastra, o olhar perdido.

Passou por ele encarando, sem se pronunciar, e sumiu a sua frente. Aparentemente isso fez com que Milo saísse do transe. Piscou algumas vezes e sorriu. _"Aquele peixinho fogoso acaba com o Máscara..._ _Como se ele não gostasse"_. Respirou fundo.

-Se eu e o Camus conseguíssemos nos entender...

Levantou-se, sacudiu a poeira, limpou a mente e subiu para seu quarto para limpar o corpo também. A noite foi estranha, no momento nada fazia muito sentido, mas o santuário está de pé e vida continua.

000o000

Desceu da décima primeira casa, na manhã seguinte, ainda era bem cedo, a maioria ainda devia estar dormindo. Foi correndo silenciosamente sem olhar para nada, passou pela oitava de olhos fechados e finalmente atravessou a primeira, aparentemente ninguém lhe notara, talvez Shaka, mas isso não era problema.

Desapareceu para treinar o mais arduamente possível, treinar não apenas seu corpo e cosmo, mas principalmente seu coração. O ar frio que fazia com que ele batesse compassadamente havia esvaecido, precisava constituí-lo novamente ou, sem a presença do que lhe completa, ele não agüentaria.

000o000

A isolada oitava casa estava imersa em melancolia, seu dono socava e chutava o ar desejando destruir suas incertezas com seus golpes. Passara-se um dia em que ele não vira ninguém, o santuário todo em movimento, cada um tinha seus deveres a cumprir, algumas missões que Saori lhes davam, mas a ele só havia o dever de pensar. Refletir e chegar a alguma conclusão que corrigisse o mal entendido que acontecera entre ele e Camus, mas refletir não era com ele. Mais uma vez soca o ar, mas sem ímpeto de ferir seu golpe sai lento e fraco. _Meu punho é como minha mente... fraca_.

Milo retirou a armadura e saiu de sua casa, talvez encontrasse alguém, como Camus, parou imediatamente e se concentrou buscando por seu cosmo, mas não podia sentir-lo em qualquer local próximo, Camus não estava no santuário, concluiu. Por hora se sentiu aliviado, mas novamente ficou apreensivo, com o que lhe diria quando o visse. Chegando a casa de libra trombou levemente com um nervoso loiro que tinha os olhos fechados.

-Shaka...! Você está bem?- Shaka estava roxo de tão vermelho, variava entre raiva e vergonha, talvez fosse os dois.

-Milo... Desculpe, distraído estava eu.

-Então, preocupar-se você não deve. - Riu calorosamente Milo. Arrancando também um sorriso do rosto apreensivo de Virgem.

- Me desculpe, eu realmente não prestei atenção, vim com pressa, mas porque tinha pressa em chegar a minha casa. - Disse Shaka tentando reconstituir sua solene expressão.

- Sua casa...? Então, você passou. - Disse escorpião com a maior cara de inocente apontando para a entrada da casa de libra.

Shaka acompanhou com os olhos a direção que Milo apontou e a única alça da sua túnica escorregou um pouco e parou no meio do seu braço.

Notando a perdição no rosto loiro Milo pôs a mão em seu ombro e com um sorriso convidou-o a sentar-se na escadaria da casa de libra. Não era muito bom ouvinte, mas precisava falar também, fora que a presença de alguém já era reconfortante.

O virginiano entendeu a intenção de escorpião e admirou sua sensibilidade. Respirou fundo pondo as idéias em ordem, ajeitou a túnica, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e encarou Milo que aguardava sua preparação pacientemente. Os olhos azuis claros do escorpiano lhe deram a confiança necessária.

-Milo, você já se apaixonou?

Nesse momento um asteróide cor-de-rosa e em forma de coração atingiu a cabeça de Milo, bem na nuca, esse pendeu a cabeça um pouco para frente e nada disse. Virgem começava a ficar nervoso com a resposta que tardava mais e mais.

-Milo, escute, se você não... - Milo cortou-lhe.

-Shaka, eu sinto muito... Não! Eu não sinto. Eu sinto por não sentir, entende?

Shaka boiou mesmo.

Milo agora juntava as fichas que caíam periodicamente, antes não tinha nada, e tava tudo bem, treinamento e só. Agora de repente Camus e Shaka. _"Oh, Zeus, por que fazia isso?"_

Foi a vez de a ficha cair na cabeça do loiro.

-Não!! Hahah Não, não, não! Milo, não é por você que estou apaixonado, não se preocupe.

-Ah, você não gosta de mim!

Milo abraçou Shaka como a um boneco que acabou de ganhar. "_Oh, Zeus! Sabia que não faria isso comigo."_

Soltando Shaka, ambos se recomporam, e Milo fez o que deveria ter feito desde o início. Deixou Virgem explicar-lhe primeiro a situação.

- Então eu decidi que algo estava errado, não conseguia meditar, como sempre, o cosmo dele se espalhava chamando minha atenção. Eu desci para encontrá-lo, mas nada saiu como eu desejava. Queria ao menos saber se ele gosta de mim, como saber o que ele sente por mim...?

-Ah isso é fácil, eu posso ir e perguntar ao Mu se você quiser. - Respondeu Milo, bem direto.

-Quê...!? - Shaka engasgou. Quando ele falara que sua secreta paixão era Áries?

- Você sentiu o cosmo dele porque ele estava consertando uma armadura, não era? Se não me engano era o chifre de Aldebaran.

Shaka ficou mudo.

-Então, o Mu é calado, mas é bem notável para todos nós que ele gosta muito da sua presença! - Virgem olhava, meio vermelho com cara de "você acha?". – É, naquela reunião que Athena fez para comunicar que Saga continuaria sendo o mestre do santuário e que ela ficaria morando em Tóquio, lembra? - Shaka assentiu com a cabeça. - Você demorou muito para chegar, de fato foi o último cavaleiro a se apresentar. - Shaka fez um muxoxo dizendo que se atrasara por um motivo importante, mas Milo não deu atenção. - O Mu só fez perguntar por você. E isso é só um exemplo, ele está sempre preocupado contigo. Eu diria que ele gosta de você a mais tempo do que você gosta dele, já que só descobriu isso agora.

Virgem olhava maravilhado para a cara convicta de escorpião. Ele não tinha idéia de como o ajudara. Afinal podia ser isso mesmo, Mu lhe falava todos os dias, mesmo que tivesse que subir até sua casa, sempre fora gentil com ele. Seus olhos verdes sempre reconfortantes, os cabelos de uma coloração exótica, mas linda, aquele perfume... Voltou a si meio nervoso, seus pensamentos haviam deixado seu rosto vermelho novamente e Milo certamente notou isso.

- Milo, de escorpião, suas palavras foram de extrema importância para mim, eu lhe agradeço muito. - Falou formalmente, parecendo enfim voltar a si. Então, lhe sorriu docemente.

Escorpião ficou pasmo, em poucos segundos o rapaz que estava do seu lado se transformou no cavaleiro de virgem. Sorriu em resposta. Respirou, resignando-se, seus problemas ainda estavam lá, mas ao menos ajudara Shaka.

-Agora é sua vez, Milo.- Disse Virgem com seu doce sorriso transformando-se num malicioso risinho.- Conte-me o que te preocupa, sei que Camus faz parte disso, mas gostaria de ajuda-lo e para tal preciso saber mais, não...?

Milo surpreendeu-se com a condescendência, sorriu por dentro, de certa forma era bom ter Shaka como amigo, ainda que não pudesse esconder nada dele.

-Sim, Camus é a própria causa da minha preocupação... - Contou-lhe por alto o que acontecera, inclusive as últimas palavras que ouviu do aquariano que por horas ecoaram em sua cabeça.

Shaka ouviu tudo com atenção e no fim chegou à conclusão que não deveria opinar. O que deixou Milo, no mínimo, bravo. Mas o caso é que Camus já havia dito tudo, e o que Milo deveria pensar agora nem era se falaria com ele, pois isso era necessário e, claro, inevitável. O que deveria pensar é o que diria a ele e para isso ele tinha que chegar a certas conclusões, as quais Shaka viu que não deveria comentar.

-É você tem razão, Virgem.

-Não se preocupe tanto, tenho certeza de que tomará a certa decisão.

-Obrigado, Shaka, valeu mesmo. Mas sabe... No seu caso, eu acho que tenho uma sugestão sim. - Disse recobrando seu sorrisinho malicioso, acentuando as curvas do seu rosto.

Shaka levantou as sobrancelhas.

000o000

A noite caiu, a lua cheia brilhava no céu iluminando as casas do zodíaco. Na primeira casa o cavaleiro de Áries observava sua beleza, sentado nos primeiros degraus de sua escadaria. Uma leve brisa acariciava seu rosto e carregava poucas folhas no chão, o silêncio era dominante. Até que passos próximos derrubaram o império do silêncio e chamam a atenção do ariano, cabelos cor de lavanda, que virou o olhar para a entrada de sua casa. Lá estava um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, usava uma túnica branca de um tecido bem fino, na cintura um lenço preto torneado com jóias douradas, que também estavam presentes nos pulsos e pescoço. A brisa parecia mais presente nele que em qualquer um, seus cabelos dançavam em suas correntes e suas vestes de leve tecido dançavam sobre seu belo corpo.

-Sh-Shaka.- Disse Mu incerto se seu simples ser, vestindo uma túnica cinza escura, era digno da presença daquele que lhe observava.

-Boa noite, Mu. - Shaka estava contente com o impacto que causou. - A lua está linda, não acha?

-Muito lindo. - Nem se deu ao trabalho de corrigir.

Shaka desceu até ficar do lado de Mu, sentou-se nos degraus, encarou a lua por mais um tempo e começou a falar. Afinal, deixa ele já arrumara, o plano de escorpião, de chegar com um visual de quem sabe o que quer, funcionara melhor do que imaginara.

-Mu, me desculpe por ontem, eu nem cheguei a pensar no que dizer antes de chegar aqui. Fui apenas...

-Não se desculpe, Shaka. Em parte a culpa é minha mesmo, eu que nunca te falei o que sentia, fui meio covarde quanto a isso...

-De forma alguma!- Virgem falava, mas queria ouvir o que Mu tinha a dizer.

-... Mas eu tinha medo que você não correspondesse...

-Mu! - Áries se calou.- Mu, eu também gosto de você.- Disse Shaka abrindo seus olhos que eram de um belo azul claro e refletiam a luz da lua.

O carneirinho não cabia em si de alegria, e por Zeus como eram lindos os olhos de virgem. Enlaçou Shaka comprimindo-o contra seu corpo, alcançando o maior contato que as circunstâncias permitiam. Shaka fechava seus olhos e aspirava o perfume que provia dos cabelos de Mu. Seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo, descompassados.

000o000

Manhã fria, como a de três dias atrás. Milo se arrumava, vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de botões, aberta até o meio, azul escura. Concentrou-se para certificar de que encontraria Camus em sua casa, já era o terceiro dia que não o via e agora que sentira seu cosmo no santuário resolveu ir vê-lo, ele estava mesmo na décima primeira casa. Mas procurando por ele percebeu algo que o fez rir. Os cosmos de Mu e Shaka se encontravam... tão próximos.

-Velho plano escorpiano. Charme que não falha. É um dom.

Continua

000o000

N.A: Pamina – Oi! Bom a Mint não quer aparecer (ela é uma garota muito tímida) e eu so estou escrevendo essa N.A. para avisar que esse é o penúltimo capítulo e que o último vai sair logo, acho que na próxima semana. E acho que o Milo ta meio OOC (na verdade eu nem sei direito o que é isso). E para esclarecer, no primeiro cap. o Milo não estava esperando o Camus e nem ouvi a gritaria, ele simplesmente não conseguia dormir porque estava pensando no francês. E claro, muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu e a Mint não esperávamos já que essa é a nossa primeira fic de CdZ. Bjos


	4. Capítulo 04

**Título: **Estupidez

**Autoras:** Pamina e Mint

**Sinopse: **O comportado cavaleiro de aquário resolve que é hora de se declarar, o charme do cavaleiro de escorpião já estava tirando-o do sério, e como lhe faltava coragem para fazê-lo (ainda que ele não admita) resolveu embebedar-se e agarrar, sem aviso prévio, o surpreso escorpiano. Camus/Milo (MdM/Afrodite, Mu/Shaka)

**Retratação:** Os personagens e locais não nos pertencem, são todos de Masami Kurumada. Apenas escrevemos isso aqui sem fins lucrativos e na intenção de nos divertirmos um pouco mexendo com o Camus.

**Capítulo 04**

Camus voltou de sua viagem à França. Só havia conseguido três dias de licença, mesmo alegando a Saori que se encontrava muito cansado com os afazeres da fundação e precisava de um descanso. Era aquilo de sempre: ter que aturar a menina mimada porque era a deusa Athena. Soltou um suspiro resignado se espreguiçando e sentindo a maciez dos lençóis de seda da sua cama. A mala ainda não havia sido desfeita e estava a um canto do quarto escuro. Fechou os olhos com força pensando em dormir um pouco, mas os abriu assim que sentiu um cosmo familiar entrar na sua casa.

Levantou da cama, abotoando a blusa preta que vestia e saiu do quarto, talvez se fingisse que estava muito ocupado, Milo fosse embora. Tratou de pegar alguns papeis em cima da mesinha da sala, sentou no sofá e fingiu estar concentrado enquanto ouvia os passos de Milo subindo a escada, percebeu o cavaleiro entrar na sala, mas continuou com sua atenção voltada aos papeis.

- Camus?

- Ah... Oi, Milo. – Camus tirou os olhos da papelada e olhou sério para o sorridente escorpiano. – Se você está querendo treinar, hoje eu não posso, tenho que organizar...

- Eu não vi aqui para treinar, Camus. – Milo se sentou no sofá ao lado de Camus, um pouco irritado por o amigo não ter notado que nem em roupas de treinamentos ele estava. – Eu quero conversar com você.

- Agora eu não posso, quem sabe amanhã ou outro dia. – Camus se levantou do sofá, aquele cheiro de mar que exalava do corpo de Milo o tirava do sério. Tentou se mostrar mal humorado para que Milo saísse dali de uma vez.

- Mas, você chegou hoje e... – Tentou ser sutil e calmo, mas não era algo típico dele. – Ah Camus, deixa disso você passou três dias longe do santuário e quando volta não quer falar comigo, só por causa daquilo. – Percebeu a atitude de Camus, estava fugindo, podia ser inconscientemente, mas estava.

- Do que você está falando? Eu não quero falar com você porque estou ocupado, não tem nada haver com o fato de ter ficado bêbado e ir parar na sua casa.

- Não estou falando de você ficar bêbado, estou falando do que você disse. – Camus crispou os lábios.

- Seja lá o que eu disse, estava bêbado, então você não deve levar a sério.

- Quando você disse que havia ido até a minha casa para se declarar você não estava mais bêbado, Camus. – Cruzou os braços, mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar de Camus saindo resmungando da sua casa.

- Eu... Eu não disse isso. – Camus murmurou incrédulo. Talvez tivesse dito mesmo, mas foi em russo ou francês e até onde sabia Milo não entendia nenhuma dessas línguas.

- Disse sim. – Milo descruzou os braços, levantou e andou até Camus. – Então, você foi lá, mas não se declarou, foi por isso que bebeu, Camus? – Chegou bem perto de Aquário e este tentou se manter longe das sensações que aquela aproximação trazia.

- Você deve ter entendido mal. – Falou tão seguro, que por um instante Milo achou que fosse isso mesmo.

- Não, eu sei que não. – Encostou um pouco o corpo no de Camus, que sem saber por que se afastou. Não podia se deixar levar, tinha decido quando esteve na França que afastaria aquele sentimento e voltaria a ser o Camus de sempre. Vestiu sua habitual máscara de gelo e com indiferença pediu para que Milo fosse embora.

- Saia daqui, você está passando dos limites. Eu não fui me declarar coisa nenhuma. – Os olhos do escorpiano perderam o brilho por alguns instantes. – Eu... Eu ia contar sobre me declarar para outra pessoa e você já acha que é você. Ainda por cima vem para cá com esses joguinhos de sedução que costuma usar com os outros. Não sou burro feito os outros, Milo, nunca que eu sentiria algo por você, então trate de procurar outra pessoa que esteja disposta a participar dos seus joguinhos. – Falou com toda a frieza que conseguiu juntar.

- Não estou fazendo joguinhos. – Ainda processava as palavras frias de Aquário. Quer dizer que Camus se referia a outra pessoa e não a ele. – Eu pensei que...

- Pensou errado, Milo. Agora vá embora. – Pediu voltando a olhar para os papeis.

- E por que tentou me beijar? Por que achou de ir à minha casa, estando bêbado, podendo jogar suas magoas para cima do primeiro que encontrasse? – Voltou a se aproximar de Camus, mesmo estando inseguro, já estava ali mesmo não tinha mais nada o que perder.

- Eu nunca tentei te beijar. – Camus olhou confuso.

- Quando você vai parar com isso, Camus? Você já está me deixando confuso com toda essa situação. E quanto aos joguinhos, é um estúpido se pensa assim. – Virou-se de costas, tentando segurar a vontade de chorar, não iria fazer isso, não ali ainda estando na casa de Aquário. Há quanto tempo sentia algo mais pelo gélido cavaleiro? Nem sabia direito e achava que nunca seria correspondido, mas desde que Camus chegou daquele jeito em sua casa no meio da madrugada, sentiu algo acender dentro de si achando que teria alguma possibilidade.

- Você que é um estúpido, Milo. – Já estava na porta quando Camus voltou a falar. – É tão estúpido que mesmo que eu colocasse uma faixa na frente do santuário escrito: _"Milo, eu te amo"_, você ainda se daria ao trabalho de perguntar: _"Isso é comigo?"_. Você é tão estúpido que nunca nota o quanto eu me arrepio ao sentir o teu cheiro ou quando nossos corpos se tocam enquanto treinamos. Tão estúpido ao ponto de nunca perceber minha preocupação e cuidado com você, minhas tentativas inúteis de tentar te agradar ou meu mau humor por saber que por mais irritante que eu ache ouvir você falando, eu não consigo ficar muito tempo sem ouvir a sua voz. – Milo se virou sem acreditar em nada do que ouvia.

Pela primeira vez não sabia ao certo como reagir e permaneceu parado ali. Só podia estar sonhando. Ele era mesmo o estúpido de toda aquela historia.

Camus foi chegando perto, se deixando levar por tudo aquilo. Sua pela arrepiou so de olhar para um Milo completamente abobalhado, com os cabelos ajeitados ondulando nas costa e ainda mantendo o ar de garoto rebelde, os olhos azuis brilhando, e os lábios... Mais tentadores do que costumavam ser. Agora estava tão próximo que podia até ouvir as batidas do coração de Milo, ou seria as batidas do seu? Sentiu o familiar remexer de borboletas que sempre vinha acompanhado do característico cheiro almiscarado.

Sem se conter mais, encostou timidamente os lábios no pescoço do grego, que ainda parecia processar tudo o que Camus havia dito. Sua mente entorpeceu e ele beijava lentamente o pescoço de Milo, como quem não queria que aquilo acabasse. Foi subindo os lábios em direção ao rosto e beijou com suavidade as faces do grego que agora já parecia ter entendido o que se passava e acariciava as costas de Camus. Milo fechou os belos olhos azuis, ansiando pelo contado dos lábios do cavaleiro de gelo. Camus parou de beijá-lo ainda entorpecido e quando Milo menos esperava, roçou os lábios frios, preguiçosamente, para depois deslizar a língua sentindo toda a maciez de Milo.

O grego já não agüentava o jeito preguiço de Camus beijar, era bom e torturante, talvez por isso fosse bom. Vendo que não agüentaria por muito tempo continuar com o roçar lento de línguas, começou a corresponder ao beijo ferozmente, típico de quem queria aquilo há bastante tempo. Segurou na nuca de Camus e ouvi um gemido abafado entre o beijo. Camus era sensível na nuca, isso era bom. Agora era a vez de ele torturar o gélido cavaleiro, que nesse momento queimava a ponto de começar a se livrar de sua própria roupa...

000o000

Acordou sentido a tão conhecida maciez dos seus lençóis de seda. Mas algo não estava certo ali. Havia um peso sobre o seu peito e a sensação de cosquinhas em sua barriga. Abriu os olhos e viu Milo deitado com a cabeça sobre seu peito, os cabelos azuis caindo mais para o lado e tocando a sua barriga. Enrolou um dos dedos na ponta de um dos cachos de Milo, brincando. Milo se mexeu um pouco e logo depois se sentou rapidamente ainda sem acreditar, levantou tão rápido que o lençol foi junto deixando a mostra boa parte do corpo de Camus. Sorriu se lembrando da noite que teve com o francês e voltou a se deitar se aninhando no peito de Camus que voltou afagar os cabelos sedosos.

- Camus?

- Que foi?

- To com fome.

- Nossa, Milo, você é tão romântico. – Debochou Camus revirando os olhos para cima.

- O que você queria que eu dissesse, heim? – Milo não conteve o sarcasmo na voz. – Desde quando você gosta de ceninhas românticas, Camus?

- Cala a boca, Milo. – Continuou brincando com um dos cachos azuis. – Eu estou com preguiça de preparar o café da manhã.

Milo beijou o peito do cavaleiro e foi subindo, demorando em seu pescoço e vendo as marcas que havia feito na noite anterior.

- Deixa pra lá, eu também to com preguiça. – Murmurou antes de beijar os lábios de Camus, sentindo as mãos geladas desceram pela suas costas e aperta-lo mais contra o corpo pálido.

- Eu quero você sempre aqui, Milo. – Sussurrou no ouvido do grego, sem se importar com as conseqüências daquela frase. Era a mais pura verdade e ele se permitiu demonstrar isso, mesmo que significasse fraqueza.

Mal sabia ele que teria que agüentar o ciúme excessivo de Milo e o próprio ciúme, ao ver alguém jogando charme para o amado. Ter que aturar as cobranças e brincadeiras de mau gosto constantemente. E ainda tinha a piadinha que os outros cavaleiros iriam fazer, por ter se rendido ao grego. Tudo compensado pelos momentos de carinho, luxúria e amor que teriam, pelo olhar manhoso do escorpião sobre si quando queria algo, ou pelo sorriso infantil que às vezes surgia no lugar do malicioso. Agarrou com força a cintura de Milo, como quem não quisesse sair dali nunca e mostrando que agora ele era só seu.

- Camus?

- Que foi, Milo? Você vai dizer de novo que está com fome?

- Eu te amo. Era isso que você queria que eu dissesse, não era?

Fim?

000o000

N.A: Pamina - Quase que eu fiz um lemon, ia ser massa ver o Camus gemendo, mas acabei achando que o lemon não se adequaria muito bem ai. E finalmente eu sei o que é OOC, ´brigada a quem me explicou nas reviews o que era isso, eu já tinha uma noção de que devia ser algo relacionado ao personagem não estar totalmente como ele é de verdade, mas não tinha certeza.

Ficamos muito felizes com as reviews, e acho que citar o nome das pessoas que deixaram é o mínimo que podemos fazer, então ai vai: Loneliness, Scorpion Lyra, Charlotte Scully, Persefone-sama, Keiko Maxwell, Ia-Chan, Nadeshisco, Anna-Malfoy, Charine, Dark Wolf, Akane Kittsune, Prudence-chan _("exagerado, jogado_ _aos seus pés eu sou mesmo_ _exagerado."_ Ai, essa fic é linda, moça, você escreve muito bem. Sabe aquele do Shun e Hyoga, a do beijo russo? É linda também. Eu não lembro o nome, que ódio que eu tenho de mim mesmo).

Gente é isso. Ah sim, a fic tem continuação. Já temos dois capítulos prontos e assim que der eu atualizo. E me desculpem pela demora desse último capítulo, mas foi porque eu fiquei sem computador. Então nos vemos na próxima.


End file.
